


A Brothers Basement

by MelancholyTulip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyTulip/pseuds/MelancholyTulip
Summary: I do not own this, but it is gay, and incest. My friend wrote this, she is going to hell.





	A Brothers Basement

“Jaccson, we are out of cream cheese!,” Frederick yelled from the kitchen. Jaccson was all the way up in his room, watching a video on how to tie up a victim. He grinned and stared at the screen with a lustful expression. Frederick yelled again, “Jaccson, you fucking French asshole! Get down here!” Jaccson’s heart skipped a beat as he heard his younger brother stomp up the stairs. He, quickly, took his right hand out of his pants and used he left to shutdown his computer. 

Frederick opened Jaccson’s bedroom door and threw the empty container of cream cheese at him. “Go to the store, you lazy fuck! I’m hungry!” Jaccson smirked, sexily, and stood up. He was two feet taller than his brother. Frederick started to back away as he saw Jaccson’s expression. He knew that his expression meant he was going to do something fucked up. Without hesitation, Jaccson grabbed Frederick by his hair and yanked it back. Then he began to kiss his neck. Frederick immediately freaked out because his neck was very sensitive. “You know I don’t like it when you raise your voice, Frederick~,” Jaccson pulled his hair harder and bit into his brother’s neck. Frederick gasped and quickly grabbed onto Jaccson. He could feel a little blood running down his neck.

“J-Jaccson, I’m s-sorry! Please d-don’t do this!” Frederick began to shake with fear as his older brother dragged him down the stairs, by his arm. It hurt him as he hit his back on the hard wooden stairs. Out of anger, Jaccson threw his brother down the stairs. Frederick hit his head on the bottom step, knocking him out.

Frederick woke up on the cold concrete floor of the basement. He couldn’t move, and his body hurt, bad. Everything felt like it was bruised and broken. Jaccson was sitting on an old wooden chair in front of him. He grinned down at Frederick and held up a belt. It was the same one he had been wearing earlier. Jaccson stood up and swung the belt, like a whip, hitting Frederick’s ass. That was when Frederick realize his clothes were gone and he winced in pain.

Jaccson whipped his younger brother, over and over, until his ass was bright red. “Come on, don’t you like it~?,” Jaccson grabbed Frederick by the neck and held him up. Frederick was trembling with pain and fear. Tears were rolling down his face, which just put Jaccson in a better mood. Dropping the belt, he shoved Frederick into the wall and pinned him there. Then he reached down and gently stroked his brother’s cock, teasingly. Frederick gasped and bit his bottom lip, hard. Jaccson slowly started to be rougher as he continued to stroke Frederick’s cock. As he noticed his younger brother was enjoying it, he threw him onto the floor, hard enough to knock him out again.

Hours later, Frederick wakes up with his arms tied behind him and his legs spread. It was very dark in the basement, now, and Jaccson was no longer in the room. Frederick could hear his older brother’s loud footsteps above him. Soon the basement door swung open and Jaccson walked down the stairs into the basement. Then he turned on the lights, and smirked at Frederick. As Frederick’s eyes adjusted to the bright light, he noticed that his brother was wearing nothing but a black thong that was clearly too small. Jaccson’s huge cock was barely covered.

Jaccson grinned and chuckled, “You’re a bad little boy, Frederick. One glance at me with a thong, and you’re already hard~.” Frederick blushed deeply and looked away from his brother. Jaccson walked up to Frederick and pulled the thong down, letting his hard 10 and a half inch cock, out. He stroked it in front of Frederick’s face before pushing it against his lips. Frederick refused to open his mouth so Jaccson kicked him, hard, in the balls. That made him open his mouth, quickly, so Jaccson shoved his huge cock down his throat. Frederick gagged and almost choked, immediately. He was tempted to bite down on his brother’s cock, but he was afraid to get hurt again. Reluctantly, he began to suck on it.

Jaccson groaned softly, with pleasure and he thrusted his cock, slowly, in and out of Frederick’s mouth. He kept doing this until it he was close to cumming. Then he held onto Frederick’s head and forced him to deepthroat his huge cock. It slid right in like a sword into a sheath. A perfect fit. He loved making his younger brother choke on his cock. It drove him crazy. Frederick was horrified and he tried to pull away, but Jaccson was strong. He could tell by the way he was breathing, that he was close. He didn’t want to taste his brother’s cum, but a few minutes later, Jaccson’s grip on Frederick’s head loosened. Then he let out a groan of pleasure, as he came down his brother’s throat. Frederick freaked out and pulled his head away, he immediately regretted it as his brother came a little on his chest.

“I never told you to pull away, Frederick. Now look what you did… you’re all dirty~.” He smirked and tightened the ropes that had Frederick tied up. It pinched at his skin and he winced in pain, which made Jaccson chuckle and make them even tighter. Noticing the cum on his brother’s chest, Jaccson got an idea. He knelt down, in front of Frederick, and put his hands on his legs before licking the cum off of his chest. Frederick shivered, tensing up as he felt his older brother’s warm tongue on his chest. After all the cum was off of him, Jaccson stood up and walked over to a table that was behind Frederick. He picked up a needle that was full of a strange-looking liquid. Before Frederick could ask what it was, his brother injected the fluid from the needle, into him. Soon Frederick was fast asleep.

He finally woke up when he felt a painful sting on his face. Jaccson had slapped him across the face to wake him up. Now Frederick was laying on his back, on a table. His arms were tied underneath the table and his legs were tied up to the low ceiling. Jaccson chuckled and ran his fingers along Frederick’s sensitive skin, until he reached his lips. He stuck two fingers into Frederick’s mouth and slowly made them move in and out. Afraid of being hurt again, Frederick sucked on his brother’s fingers. He felt dirty and hated it. After a few minutes, Jaccson took his now wet fingers out of his younger brother’s mouth and shoved them into his ass. Frederick let out a cry of pain and squirmed as he felt the fingers inside him. Jaccson thrusted his fingers in and out of Frederick, until his cries got quieter. Then he quickly took his fingers out and shoved his entire length into Frederick’s ass. His cries were even louder, and he started to cry. Tears ran down the side of his face as Jaccson started thrusting hard and fast. Frederick could barely handle the pain, his cries getting louder and louder.

Eventually Jaccson hit a special place in Frederick as he was fucking him. His cries turned into moans of both pain and pleasure. He felt like his ass was ripping from his brother's huge cock. Suddenly, Jaccson groaned and started thrusting a bit slower. After a couple minutes he released his hot, sticky load into his younger brother’s tight ass. Frederick sobbed, his ass throbbing with pain. Jaccson pulled out, untied Frederick, and then hugged him, tightly. 

The two slept together in Jaccson’s bed, that night, spooning each other.


End file.
